vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vince
Who's Vince? Vince was one of the many people living in the world of VRChat as an OG. He and Pokes are the founders of Team 5. He takes on the avatar of a super buff Papa Smurf and gives him ridiculous outfits and transformations. He may or may not be gay. Lore/Biography With no goal, Vince just screws around primarily in the Public Domains upon its second release by the All-Father VRPill. There he met Pokes and together they formed a group that has yet to be named Team 5. Of his journey with his friend they encountered three others, Woops, Strippin and finally Dyrus. The Five-man crew would continue their world hopping ventures before they switched to the Private Worlds. He interacted with one of the first Team 5 members, Jameskii, who, upon arrival in a Billy Herrington avatar, turned him on (for some reason) and the two hit it off. It was also during this time he met Chipz and was rumoured to be gay for him because of his good looks and singing voice It is also here that he sees the vampire as one of his true friends. Marriage Gone Wrong Vince was supposed to marry Wayvo and complete the ceremony celebrated by Laughing Jack who plays the role of the priest. Before they could complete the wedding, however, Team 7 crashed the party and kidnapped Wayvo into one of their bases. Two abominations made by them sacrificed one of their own to summon one of the leaders of Team 7 and demanded ransom for Wayvo's safe return. The ransom was, of course, the disbanding of Team 5. Pokes and the team refused and tried to capture one of them for interrogation when a bus appeared out of nowhere to help them retreat. Vince was filled with grief ever since. Involvement in the Crossover Chronicle Vince was invited to Club Rogue by Chipz and was offered a recruitment job in case of a war breaking out between him and Joey Bagels. The Smurf immediately accepted the request and offered in return his "undying loyalty" which proves itself when he leaked both Roflgator and Laughing Jack's supposed plan to whisk Lanfear away someplace where they have control over negotiations. This is because he thinks that Chipz was with Lanfear from the beginning and relates it somehow to his wife being taken away by the Team they have been fighting on for so long. Chipz thanks his friend before bidding him adieu, giving him time to relax and enjoy his stay in the club. It is unknown if he knows about Woops joining the other side. Blue Man Cult On May 28th, 2018, Vince, who is blessed with the rich blueness of the skin, was selected by the Blue Man Cult as the holy preacher and healer of the church. In his position, he offers blessings and healing to members of the Blue Man's congregation. Trivia *From Chipz's page. Vince is known to be very gay for Chipz. *He is also very gay for Jameskii *Any smurfs that are in VRChat are not related to him in any way unless he says so. *Vince rarely interacts with Dyrus and Strippin, most likely because of their schedules or their free times elsewhere. He does, however, interact with the rest of Team 5. *He was first attracted to Wayvo when she first joined, claiming that she had been there for him even though his transformations were "hideous". Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/papavince * Twitter: https://twitter.com/bigpapavince Gallery Vince Bunny Girl.jpg|Vince's OG bunny girl avatar DiDkl2XVMAAWgdy.jpg large.jpg|Vince and Drekwiz Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 12.jpg|Vince working at The Wanderer Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 13.jpg|Everything is under control Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 14.jpg|This is fine... Category:Characters Category:People